We Met in A Fire
by Cactus93
Summary: Si pemadam kebakaran Kim Jongin yang sedang bertugas menyelamatkan hybrid kucing. Akankah akan ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka? KAISOO-BL
1. Chapter 1

_**KAISOO**_

 _ **We Met in A Fire**_

 _Kitty!Soo, Firefighter!Kai_

-.o0o.-

-.o0o.-

 _Happy Reading!_

-.o0o.-

Suara sirine alarm empat mobil pemadam kebakaran angkuh berwarna merah mengaung kencang bersahutan sepanjang jalan mendekati kobaran api di tengah pemukiman _Yongsan_ dini hari. Kawasan itu ramai dengan teriakan para penduduk yang berlari berhamburan keluar dari sebuah apartemen lima lantai dan banyak warga sekitar yang ingin menyaksikan kobaran sang merah melahap bangunan tua itu. Matahari bahkan belum memamerkan sinarnya seakan dikalahkan oleh cahaya kobaran panas api yang menjalar pada gedung yang telah berdiri kokoh hampir sepuluh tahun itu.

Enam belas pasukan pemadam kebakaran dilengkapi dengan pakaian kebanggaan berwarna orange kemerahan yang dikerahkan telah sampai lokasi. Apartemen itu hampir seluruhnya terlalap si jago merah. Mereka segera bertindak membentangkan selang dan sebagian masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk mengevakuasi para korban yang masih terjebak di dalamnya.

Kim Jongin salah satu anggota tim pemadam turut serta terjun ke lapangan. Selain pakaian anti panas dan anti api sebagai seragam, ia juga dilengkapi dengan helm penutup wajah dan masker yang terhubung pada tabung di punggung. Sebagai ketua tim, ia mengerahkan pasukannya agar menyebar di seluruh penjuru apartemen sedangkan lima pasukan sisanya yang berada di luar sudah memegang selang untuk menyemprotkan _Aqueous Film Forming Foam_ meredakan api yang menjalar. Semuanya bergerak terarah dan profesional. Mereka sudah terlatih untuk bekerja pada keadaan darurat serta nyawa sebagai taruhan. Tak ada rasa takut dan ragu dalam setiap tindakan mereka. Menyelamatkan nyawa korban dan memadamkan api, itu tugas mereka sekarang.

Empat mobil ambulan pun sudah tiba untuk memberi pertolongan pertama kepada korban yang telah berhasil diselamatkan dari penjara api. Isak tangis terdengar dari mereka yang berkumpul dengan keluarganya kembali dan ada juga yang menangis pilu melihat tempat tinggal yang menjadi tempat mereka berteduh kini di lalap api.

 _Brak._

"Jongin _Hyung_! Ada korban di kamar sebelah!" Jongin yang semula hendak berjalan lurus, terhenti saat mendengar rekannya memberi informasi. Ia berjalan mengikuti dibelakang masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Salah satu dari mereka sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong seorang nenek dengan mata terpejam dan kaki terbakar untuk segera dibawa turun ke bawah. "Korban tak bisa diselamatkan, _Hyung_ ," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Langsung bawa turun!" Jongin yang tertinggal mengamati sekeliling kamar yang sudah hampir terbakar seluruhnya. Ia ingin pergi dari kamar itu tapi sebuah kilatan menghentikannya. Membungkukan badan mengamati ke bawah meja. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat sosok manusia bertelinga kucing di bawah sana dengan memeluk _cake_ krim putih yang mengotori bajunya. Ia bersandar lemas pada tembok dan sesak napas kesakitan menghirup kepulan asap yang tebal. Jongin melangkah mendekat dan meraih sosok yang ia yakini _hybrid_ kucing.

Tangannya gesit melepas cadangan oksigen yang terletak pada ikat pinggangnya. "Pakailah dan hirup oksigen di dalamnya." segera ia raih tubuh mungil _hybrid_ itu menggeser agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Lepaskan _cake_ itu."

Kepala bertelinga kucing yang mengenakan alat penghirup oksigen menggeleng lemas.

Jongin mendengus, dengan paksa ia tarik paksa _cake_ itu, "Aku ingin kau selamat dan ayo kita cepat turun ke bawah." mengabaikan rontaan _hybrid_ kucing itu, Jongin berlari keluar kamar. Baru ia sadari jika sepertinya si pemilik kamar sedang merayakan sebuah pesta kecil terlihat dari hiasan-hiasan yang masih tersisa. Sebisa mungkin Jongin tak memikirkan itu karena tujuan utamanya adalah berlari keluar dari apartemen yang terbakar ini dengan menggendong _hybrid_ kucing hitam yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat.

-.o0o.-

"Kemarilah. Aku akan mengobati lenganmu," petugas klinik unit pemadam kebakaran, Zhang Yixing berusaha mengajak berbicara _hybrid_ kucing yang telah di selamatkan Jongin.

Nenek yang diidentifikasikan bermarga Do itu telah menghembuskan napas terakhir dan tak bisa di selamatkan. Jasadnya di bawa pergi ambulans untuk dikremasi. Anak perempuan dari nenek datang, tapi dia menolak membawa serta _hybrid_ yang telah Jongin selamatkan.

Ketua pemadam kebakaran itu tak tahu dengan konflik antara mereka. Namun melihat seberapa rapuhnya _hybrid_ yang terbuang itu, Jongin merasa iba dan menolongnya. _Hybrid_ kucing hitam itu, menempel memeluk erat tubuh Jongin sehingga mau tidak mau ia membawa ikut pulang ke kantor pemadam kebakaran.

Saat ini Jongin sedang istirahat dan berganti pakaian. Ia menitipkan _hybrid_ itu pada Yixing untuk ditangani, tapi sepertinya _hybrid_ kucing itu terlihat lebih sulit dijinakkan daripada kelihatannya.

Tubuh mungilnya yang mengenakan _sweater_ kuning lembut kotor bekas _cake_ dengan celana pendek putih semakin merapatkan diri pada pojok ranjang klinik yang menempel pada dinding. Telinga hitam menunduk dengan ekor melingkari tubuh. Terlihat baju itu koyak bagian bahu karena api telah membakarnya tapi _hybrid_ kucing itu seakan bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _Srak._

Suara pintu klinik yang di geser terbuka. Jongin yang telah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih polos tertutupi _long coat_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru tua melangkah memasuki ruangan klinik dengan membawa kaos putih terkecil yang dapat ia temukan di gudang persediaan. "Bagaimana?" ia menatap Yixing dan mendekati pria berkebangsaan China.

Yixing menggelengkan kepala mengendikan bahu, "Dia tetap seperti itu sejak kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya,"

Pandangan Jongin jatuh menatap _hybrid_ kucing yang masih ketakutan melingkarkan tubuhnya di pojok. "Aku akan mencoba membujuknya." Jongin berjalan lurus mendekati ranjang.

"Siapa namamu?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Telinga hitam kucing itu berkedut saat mendengar suara Jongin. Kepalanya menoleh takut-takut menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Jelas saja ia bingung melihat sosok pria yang tak pernah dilihat tapi suaranya tak asing dipendengarannya.

"Kau tak ingat aku?"

 _Hybrid_ kucing itu berusaha mengingat-ingat suara yang belum lama ia dengar, "Pe—pe-pemadam keba—bakaran?" lirih _hybrid_ itu di sela isak tangisnya. Sejak ia tahu neneknya meninggal dan ditolak putri nenek Do, kucing itu menahan tangis.

 _Hybrid_ malang itu kebingungan setelah ini ia akan tinggal dimana. Tak ada yang menginginkan makhluk aneh sepertinya.

Ia baru saja mengeluarkan air matanya saat berada di klinik apalagi dengan pemadam kebakaran yang baik hati juga meninggalkannya pergi. Ia sangat ketakutan di tempat asing setelah mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan.

Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan. Senyum tak lekang dari wajah rupawannya. Ia memang dikenal dengan sikap ramah selain julukan si tukang tidur, tapi loyalitas dalam tim tak boleh diragukan. Maka dari itu ia menjadi kandidat kuat untuk ketua pemadam kebakaran lagi untuk kedua kalinya tahun depan. "Kemarilah. Tak usah takut padaku." tangan Jongin terulur berharap tangan _hybrid_ itu meraihnya.

Sesuai yang Jongin harapkan, si pemilik telinga segitiga hitam itu meski terkesan ragu dan takut tapi mulai memberikan respon. Ia meraih telapak Jongin, merangkak mendekat ke arah sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kebiasaan seekor kucing adalah bermanja kepada orang yang memberinya kasih sayang, jadi _hybrid_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Jongin dan mengusakan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Ia meneruskan tangisnya karena bingung setelah ini ia akan tinggal dimana. Isakannya terhenti setelah menghirup aroma asing yang melewati indra penciumannya. Aroma baru yang khas terhirup pada hidung sensitifnya. Ia akan mengingat aroma ini seumur hidupnya, aroma penolong.

Di pihak lain, Jongin mengangkat alis kebingungan dengan sikap _hybrid_ kucing itu. Sifatnya sangat manja tapi entah mengapa ia jadi gemas sendiri. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Yixing tapi pria bermata sipit itu memincingkan mata tersenyum menggodanya.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia mengelus surai hitam senada dengan telinga yang sedikit terlipat ke bawah. _Hybrid_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Siapa namamu?" Jongin memulai pendekatan.

" _Ung_.. Kyungsoo."

"Ayo kita obati lenganmu?"

 _Hybrid_ yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menggeleng, "Ne-nenek…. Kyungsoo ingin nenek _hiks_ ," isakan tangis Kyungsoo membuat Jongin turut prihatin.

"Kita obati lenganmu dulu agar besok kau bisa ikut menghadiri pemakaman nenek. Bagaimana?"

Hati Jongin hampir saja mencelos keluar melihat Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan mata bulat berlinang dan wajah sembabnya. " _Hiks_ … _Hyung_ —"

"Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya, "Jongin _Hyung_ mau… _hiks_ mau menemani Kyungsoo ke pe-pemakaman nenek?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Entah apa yang Jongin pikirkan, tapi kepalanya refleks mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu."

-.o0o.-

Mungkin Jongin terlalu baik, mungkin juga Jongin terlalu perduli hingga ia mengizinkan Kyungsoo tinggal dirumahnya. Kyungsoo menolak Yixing untuk menyentuhnya apalagi mengobatinya. _Hybrid_ itu juga menolak berlama-lama di klinik yang tak membuatnya nyaman. Lagi pula aroma klinik begitu sensitif untuk makhluk penciuman tajam sepertinya. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah. Namun semua tahu jika rumah Kyungsoo itu terbakar, Yixing menyarankan Jongin untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo dan detik selanjutnya Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo, berjalan hingga sampai ke apartemennya yang berjarak sekitar satu kilometer dari kantor pemadam kebakaran. Tenaganya masih kuat untuk berjalan dan Kyungsoo bukanlah beban untuknya karena _hybrid_ itu sangat ringan dan nyaman untuk digendong.

Sebatang kara hidup di tengah hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan mengajarkan Jongin kemandirian yang sesungguhnya. Berbekal tenaga dan tekat kuat serta jiwa sosial, ia lolos seleksi dan bekerja dalam tim pemadam kebakaran di pusat kota. Dengan kegigihan ia berhasil masuk dalam tim utama pemadam kebakaran dan juga terpilih sebagai anggota teladan pemadam kebakaran se-Korea Selatan.

Walaupun Kyungsoo adalah seorang _hybrid_ , Jongin merasa sedang bercermin dalam dirinya di masa lalu. Sendirian, tertinggal dan rapuh. Ia mengeratkan pelukan saat Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan. Walaupun matahari sudah memancarkan sinar panasnya, tapi dinginnya udara bulan Januari membawa salju yang menumpuk dijalanan yang ia tapaki tak mempengaruhi temperatur udara. "Dingin, ya?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Mata bulat yang tadi sempat Jongin kagumi terpejam dengan kepala terkulai lemah tak berdaya tanpa pertahanan di bahunya. Hati Jongin tergerak untuk menjaga Kyungsoo hingga waktu tak lagi mengizinkan mereka bersama.

-.o0o.-

Jongin tipe hemat untuk membeli barang perlengkapan karena ia sering menghilangkan barang, seperti tas contohnya, tapi jika membeli rumah hunian, ia tak akan pilih-pilih. Gaji sebagai pemadam kebakaran yang mempunyai risiko tinggi bahkan nyawa mereka menjadi taruhan setiap mereka ke TKP, tak bisa diremehkan karena pemerintah Korea Selatan yang peduli akan kesejahteraan masyarakatnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan tunjangan-tunjangan bonus yang lain. Maka dari itu, Jongin membeli salah satu unit kamar apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah karena Jongin mengutamakan keamanan dan kenyamanan pada tempat tinggalnya. Para anggota pemadam kebakaran yang lain tak jarang meminjam rumah Jongin untuk tempat berpesta karena tempatnya luas sekaligus dekat dengan kantor pusat.

 _Klik_.

Lampu otomatis menyala saat Jongin masuk ke apartemennya. Langkah kaki terarah menuju kamar utama. Tidur adalah hobi Jongin, ia sampai membeli ranjang _king size_ yang harganya mencapai gajinya selama satu bulan untuk menyalurkan hobinya itu. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang tidur di ranjang agungnya selain dirinya sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo adalah pengecualian mulai sekarang. Ia dengan senang hati berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kyungsoo mengingat di rumahnya hanya ada satu ranjang.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo ke atas tempat tidur dan menutup tubuh ringkih dalam selimut cokelatnya yang tebal. Selama beberapa menit Jongin memperhatikan _hybrid_ kucing itu dengan senyuman lembut. Ingin ia elus lagi surai hitam lembut yang tadi sempat ia sentuh, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut mengganggu tidur lelap Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sekaligus untuk penghuni baru apartemen ini.

Tinggal sendiri lebih dari lima tahun, Jongin tetap bukanlah seorang ahli masak yang handal. Hanya masakan sederhana yang dapat ia buat sendiri hanya dengan bahan baku telur dan mie. Pria itu lebih suka membeli makanan di luar.

Pekerjaannya yang tak mengenal waktu membuatnya lebih memilih memesan makanan favoritnya–ayam goreng- atau mengambil jatah makan di kantor lalu dibawa pulang, dan menyimpan waktu memasaknya untuk sekedar bergelung di ranjang mahal nan empuknya.

Jika dihitung, mungkin ia hanya menggunakan dapur kurang lebih satu kali dalam seminggu. Namun mulai dari sekarang, sepertinya ia akan lebih sering menggunakan dapur karena ada sosok lain yang akan menjadi penghuni tetap rumahnya.

Selesai dengan _scramble egg with ham_ dua porsi, Jongin meletakkan piring itu di atas meja makan. Melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidur lelap.

Memikirkan kucing itu, Jongin memukul keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa tak mengurus luka di bahu kucing itu? Ia langsung meraih perlengkapan P3K yang selalu tersimpan dalam nakas di samping sofa ruang tamunya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Jongin bergegas berjalan menuju kamar.

Sebuah pemandangan menyayat tersuguh saat Jongin membuka pintu kamar. Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal ranjang. Jongin dapat mendegar sayup-sayup isakan dari dalam selimut. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Walaupun Kyungsoo berusaha bersembunyi, tapi Jongin bisa melihat telinga hitam itu menyembul tak tertutupi selimut. Tangan Jongin reflek mengelus telinga itu dan menyibak selimut hingga ia juga mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau kenapa?"

"Da-darah _hiks_." suara Kyungsoo begitu lirih hingga Jongin tidak dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Kucing itu batuk, berusaha menghilangkan riak di tenggorokannya. "Se-seprainya kena da-darah. Kyungsoo minta ma-maaf, _Hyung_. Ja-jangan marahi Kyungsoo."

Jongin menghela napas lega, ia kira Kyungsoo masih bersedih dengan kebakaran yang terjadi dini hari tadi. Manik cokelatnya menoleh melihat seprei tercetak bercak darah yang lumayan banyak. Begitu juga sarung bantalnya. Melihat itu bukannya Jongin marah, tapi ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak akan memarahimu. Aku berjanji tak akan marah."

Kyungsoo menurunkan selimut yang di genggamnya sebatas hidung, matanya sembab menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

 _Benarkah Jongin hyung tak marah?_

Batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya seolah meragukan kebaikan hati si penolong hidupnya.

Waktu dia mengompol di kasur minggu lalu, nenek bahkan memukul dan mengurungnya seharian tanpa di beri makan. Kyungsoo tak mau itu terjadi.

"Aku tak marah, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Kemarilah aku akan mengobati lukamu," Jongin memamerkan kotak putih ditangannya. "Ayo, sini. Nanti pukul satu kita akan pergi ke pemakaman nenekmu."

Mendengar kata 'nenek' langsung dari mulut Jongin, tubuhnya kaku sekejap. Kilasan kebakaran yang belum ada 24 jam berputar dalam memorinya. Bau asap, panasnya udara, dan cahaya orange memenuhi kilas memorinya. Kyungsoo berteriak kencang kembali mengubur dirinya dalam selimut.

Jongin yang sadar akan kesalahannya, langsung menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukan. Namun Kyungsoo tak sepasrah saat mereka berada di ruang kesehatan tadi pagi. Kucing itu meronta. Ekor panjang hitam itu memukul wajah Jongin berulang. Tubuh mungilnya ingin lepas dalam rengkuhan Jongin, mencoba masuk berlindung dalam selimut.

"Kyungsoo. Hentikan Kyungsoo! Tak ada yang akan melukaimu. Tak ada api Kyungsoo- _ya_. Jika kau tak bisa diam, aku tak akan menemanimu pergi ke pemakaman nenekmu!" Jongin berteriak mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyungsoo berusaha menyadarkan kucing itu dari ilusi sematanya.

Kyungsoo terisak dan meringis, luka di bahunya melebar karena cengkeraman Jongin. " _Hiks_ … Maafkan Kyungsoo… _Hyung_ _hiks_ … sakit."

Jongin terperangah melihat darah segar yang mengalir dari bahu Kyungsoo. "Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Maafkan aku." Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo ditepi ranjang dan dirinya sendiri bersimpuh di lantai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. "Tolong hentikan tangismu, Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku semakin bersalah jika kau terus menangis seperti itu."

" _Hiks_ … Kyungsoo rindu nenek." walaupun nenek sering bersikap kejam kepadanya, tapi ia sungguh sangat menyayangi nenek yang selama ini memungut dan merawatnya. Kenangan pertama bersama nenek adalah saat ia hendak memberi kue ulang tahun yang baru saja selesai ia buat tapi ia terkejut melihat api dari kamar apartemen seberang melalap kamarnya mulai dari langit-langit dan menyebar cepat ke seluruh permukaan.

Ia bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan tetap memeluk kue yang telah hancur. Kyungsoo yang panik hanya bisa terdiam kaku tak dapat bergerak sampai kemudian ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang menyelamatkannya. Sosok sama yang saat ini sedang membujuk untuk mengobati lengannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo membenci orang asing, tapi entah mengapa aura yang Jongin keluarkan seperti magnet yang membuat ia ingin selalu dekat dengan.

"Obati dulu lukamu dan kita persiapan ke makam ya?" Jongin berusaha menurunkan telapak Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah sembab itu. "Kyungsoo setuju?"

 _Hybrid_ kucing itu mengangguk masih dengan sesenggukan.

Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Angkat tanganmu perlahan, agar aku bisa melepas bajumu."

Kyungsoo patuh membiarkan Jongin membuka kaos putih berlogo pemadam kebakaran Seoul.

"Kita bersihkan dulu lukamu, lalu kau mandi. Setelah itu aku akan menutup lukamu," ucap pria yang lebih besar dengan telaten menyeka luka Kyungsoo dengan alkohol. Maniknya melirik sekilas kalung kepemilikan yang di kenakan Kyungsoo.

Seperti _hybrid_ umumnya, mereka mengenakan _collar_ sebagai tanda kepemilikan yang melingkar di leher. _Collar_ Kyungsoo berwarna cokelat muda polos tanpa ada hiasan menempel kecuali tulisan Kyungsoo kecil di tepi.

" _Ugh_ … _Hyung_."

"Sakit?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

 _Hybrid_ itu menggelengkan kepala. "Di-dingin."

"Oh!" Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Jendela kacanya terbuka mengiring udara dingin memasuki kamarnya membuat tubuh polos Kyungsoo kedinginan. "Maafkan Jongin _Hyung_. Ini sudah hampir selesai. Kau mandi dengan air hangat ya?" pria tinggi itu menggendong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kamar.

"Ayo cepat lepas celanamu dan berendam saja. Jika merasa perih, jangan sabuni bahumu," Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo melepas celananya sendiri sedangkan ia mengatur suhu air _bathtub_ -nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan ada tarikan pada kaosnya dan itu ternyata Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Bolehkah aku tak mandi, _Hyung_?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Bukan tawa mengejek, tapi ia sangat gemas sekali dengan _hybrid_ kucing di hadapannya. "Kenapa begitu? Kau bau asap _ugh_. Jika kau tak mandi pasti baunya terus menyebar." Jongin bercanda dengan menutup hidungnya dan itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Mata bulat kucing itu semakin melebar, "Benarkah itu?"

Kepala Jongin mengangguk mantap dan tergelak dengan sikap polos Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendusi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi Kyungsoo tak suka mandi. Nenek menginjinkan Kyungsoo mandi tiga hari sekali _hiks_ … Kyungsoo tak suka air."

Melihat _hybrid_ itu hampir menangis, Jongin menghela napas. Ia tidak kesal tapi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Rata-rata kucing memang takut dengan air tapi Jongin baru tahu _hybrid_ juga memiliki sifat tak jauh beda. "Jika aku menemanimu mandi, apakah Kyungsoo mau?" Jongin berdiri mulai untuk melepas pakaiannya, tanpa ia sadari sosok mungil yang berada di belakangnya kini wajahnya bersemu merah.

Jadilah keduanya mandi bersama dengan Jongin telaten membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sampai ia tak sadar wajah Kyungsoo semerah tomat karena malu merasakan jemari Jongin membersihkan setiap sudut tubuh polosnya.

-.o0o.-

"Hmm… sepertinya baju itu masih terlihat kebesaran untukmu. Atau kita perlu beli baju dulu?" Jongin mengelus dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Manik coklat gelapnya menilai penampilan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di atas ranjang mengenakan pakaian terkecil yang dapat Jongin temukan di almarinya. Sweater biru dan celana putih membalut tubuh mungil _hybrid_ itu.

"Tak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Baju ini terasa sangaaaat hangat," Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menembakkan panah imaginer melalui _eye smile_ dan _heart-shaped_ bibir merahnya ke arah Jongin.

Menatap Kyungsoo lama-lama seolah membuat kerusakan sementara pada jantung Jongin. Terasa ada getaran tak menentu di jantungnya. Perasaan asing ini selalu muncul ketika ia menatap mata bulat berbinar Kyungsoo. Ia bingung mengartikan perasaan ini. Yang ia pahami saat ini adalah rasa senang melihat si mungil tersenyum ceria.

Maklumi saja, ia sama sekali tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, merasakan suatu perasaan asing yang meluap akhir-akhir ini. Hidupnya dulu terlalu monoton. Hanya berkerja dan bekerja.

" _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung dengan Jongin yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Ah! Ehm…" Jongin berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku lupa jika kita melewatkan sarapan. Ayo kita makan siang," Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Jari tangannya saling tertaut dan memainkan kuku jarinya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

" _Hyung_?" kini Kyungsoo menengadah menatap Jongin seolah ingin meminta sesuatu.

Langkah Jongin menuju pintu terhenti. Ia berbalik kembali berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di atas ranjang. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Lalu ada apa?" Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo hingga terdengar suara dengkuran ala kucing yang merasa nyaman jika seseorang melakukan tindakan itu kepadanya. Mendengar respon positif Kyungsoo, Jongin ketagihan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo beserta telinga hitamnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat ekor panjang hitam Kyungsoo yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Menerima limpahan kasih sayang dari Jongin, hati Kyungsoo terasa hangat. Sebagai seorang manusia setengah kucing, tentu saja naluri kucing yang selalu ingin di manja tetap tersimpan dalam benaknya. Dan hari ini, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu di manja dan disayangi oleh Jongin. Bolehkah ia meminta hal lebih?

" _Umm…_ bo-bolehkah jika Kyungsoo digendong?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberanikan diri. Mendengar suara kekehan, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut melirik Jongin. Sebelum ia menegakkan kepala sepenuhnya, tubuh mungilnya terlebih dulu terangkat. Ternyata Jongin langsung menggendongnya tanpa membalas apapun. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

" _Hyung_ , apakah Kyungsoo berat? …. Maafkan Kyungsoo jika merepotkan Jongin _Hyung_."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"E-nam belas tahun _Hyung_."

"Waahh aku kira kau masih sekolah dasar dengan tubuh mungilmu," Jongin tergelak dengan perkiraannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar entah pujian, entah hinaan dari Jongin.

"Me-memang umur Jongin _Hyung_ berapa tahun?"

"Hmm tahun besok usiaku 27 tahun."

"Besok?"

"Iya, besok aku ulang tahun."

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika murung, "Kemarin… kemarin ulang tahun Kyungsoo, dan ap-apartemen… _hiks_ …" Kyungsoo tak meneruskan ucapannya.

Tanpa melanjutkan perkataan, Jongin paham. Ingatannya meluncur pada saat pertama ia memasuki sebuah apartemen yang terbakar dan menemukan beberapa pernik hiasan ulang tahun terlebih Kyungsoo memeluk erat kue ulang tahun. Dan sekarang Jongin baru tahu jika itu adalah pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Lebih baik ia mengalihkan perhatian, "Kyungsoo mau tidak jika besok jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh pada dasarnya Kyungsoo polos, ia langsung berhenti menangis lalu mengerjap polos.

"Iya.. jika Kyungsoo berhenti menangis besok kita jalan-jalan ke kota seharian."

"Kyungsoo mau!"

Senyuman terlukis di wajah Jongin. Ia menggaruk pelan dagu Kyungsoo hingga kucing itu mendengkur. "Kalau begitu, kau harus berhenti menangis, nanti wajahmu tak manis lagi." dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu tipis, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan mata.

Merasa di goda dan langsung malu, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajah bersemu merahnya dalam perpotongan leher Jongin.

 _Jongin Hyung baik hati dan tampan sekali._ Batin Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menampik fakta itu dan terus memikirkannya hingga tak sadar jika Jongin telah mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan.

"Hmm aku tak yakin jika ini sesuai seleramu, tapi makanlah. Di kulkas hanya ada ada _ham_ dan telur, terlebih ini sudah dingin." Jongin terkekeh menggaruk tenguknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo, menatap kucing _hybrid_ hanya memainkan sendoknya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah murung, "Bisakah kita langsung pergi ke pemakaman, _Hyung_? Kyungsoo tidak lapar."

"Bagaimana jika aku menyuapimu?" tawar Jongin.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan mata membulat berbinar penuhnya. Pria itu tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, "Kemarilah dan duduk dipangkuanku…. jika kau mau."

Tanpa menunggu Jongin mengulangi tawarannya, Kyungsoo melompat turun dari kursi dan memutari meja berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan usahanya sendiri, Kyungsoo berhasil duduk menyamping di paha kuat pria yang masih tersenyum tampan menatap polahnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau begitu manis dan penurut." Jongin menggaruk dagu Kyungsoo. Sepertinya hal ini akan menjadi kebiasaannya mengingat _hybrid_ kucing itu merespon dengan baik.

Mereka berdua menikmati waktu sarapan pagi dengan penuh keceriaan tanpa ada lagi rasa canggung, meskipun ada rasa malu-malu mau—khusus untuk Kyungsoo yang selalu ingin dimanja oleh Jongin.

-.o0o.-

Terakhir kali Jongin datang ke pemakaman dua tahun lalu mengunjungi makam pamannya dan ia tak meneruskan tradisi itu. Kini ia berdiri menginjak bayangan hitam pohon rindang, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdoa.

Tatapan _hybrid_ kucing itu terfokus pada pusara sang nenek, Jongin hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur. Di samping Kyungsoo juga ada satu-satunya anak nenek Do, seorang wanita yang tengah menangis menatap pigura ibunya. Dia ditenangkan oleh suaminya yang memeluk dengan erat. Namun, Kyungsoo yang berdiri disana terlihat tak dianggap.

Kebakaran dini hari tadi hanya ada satu orang yang meninggal dan itu adalah nenek Do. Wanita yang sudah berusia kepala tujuh itu terlalu renta untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, menghindari kepulan asap dan terlebih sejak awal nenek Do mengalami gangguan paru-paru.

Alis jongin terangkat saat melihat bingkai mungil Kyungsoo membungkuk mengucapkan salam kepada putri nenek Do dan berbalik berjalan kearahnya. Tersirat raut ragu di wajah sembabnya. Saat sampai di hadapannya, Jongin melepaskan syalnya, hendak mengalungkan ke leher Kyungsoo, tapi _hybrid_ itu menghentikannya.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah mulai saat ini…Kyungsoo tinggal dengan Jongin _Hyung_?"

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, tanpa Kyungsoo meminta pun ia dengan senang hati menampung kucing malang itu. "Tentu saja Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Senyum secerah mentari Kyungsoo berikan kepada pemilik barunya, "Terima kasih _Hyung_ , tolong lepaskan _collar_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin memberikan _collar_ ini pada nenek." Kyungsoo menjenjangkan leher. _Collar_ bagi _hybrid_ adalah bukti kepemilkan yang mempunyai sertifikat resmi negara. Jika pemilik sudah tiada, _hybrid_ bebas memilih pemiliknya selama pemilik barunya juga menginginkannya.

Kedua tangan Jongin yang masih memegangi syal kini bergerak meraih _collar_ berwarna cokelat itu dan mulai melepasnya. Ia menggantikan _collar_ dengan syal hitam miliknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu kembali berbalik melangkah ke arah pusara nenek Do. _Hybrid_ kucing itu perlahan meletakkan _collar-_ nya di depan pigura foto sang nenek perlahan. Jongin tetap terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan bahu bergetar dan tangannya menyeka wajahnya.

Dalam diri Jongin, ia berjanji ini kali terakhirnya melihat Kyungsoo bersedih sekaligus berdoa kepada nenek Do, berjanji akan merawat Kyungsoo seumur hidupnya.

-.o0o.-

TBC

-.o0o.-

Untuk yang bisa nebak penah baca cerita ini, kalian benar. FF ini di publish pertama di KFF pertama dan beberapa kalimat aku edit.

Next Chapter aku up minggu depan^^

Aku republish sebagai penyemarak Fanfiction Party dimana sengaja aku adakan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku^^

Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan sampai jumpa lagi^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KAISOO**

 **We Met in A Fire**

 _Kitty!Soo, Firefighter!Kai_

-.o0o.-

-.o0o.-

 _Happy Reading!_

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

Tak ingin mencari alasan untuk membolos, Jongin masuk kerja setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah. Sebelumnya Jongin sudah membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa stel pakaian dan juga makanan untuk dimakan Kyungsoo untuk malam hari selama ia masih bekerja. Terlebih karena pekerjaannya yang terkadang tak memiliki jam pulang yang pasti.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , benar kau tak apa tinggal di rumah sendiri?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh ke ujung sweater yang ia pilin karena kebingungan. Ia ingin memantapkan diri agar berani dan mandiri seperti yang diajarkan mendiang nenek Do, tapi ia meragu. "A-aku tak apa, Jongin _Hyung_. Kyungsoo berani ditinggal sendiri," terpasang senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo tapi tak begitu juga dengan hatinya. Ia terus berdoa agar tak terjadi apa-apa. Karena ia sudah sangat merepotkan Jongin dan ia tak ingin menjadi beban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya padamu." Jongin menundukkan badannya mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Aku pamit dulu Kyungsoo-ya. Jika kau kedinginan, pergilah ke kamar dan nyalakan pemanas. Mengerti?" tangannya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Aku akan mencoba bertukar _shift_ pagi mulai besok. Kemungkinan nanti aku pulang pukul 9. Aku pamit dulu, ya." Jongin pergi berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri kaku di ruang tamu dengan sekotak bento ditangannya.

 _Ugh… Jongin Hyung sangat gentle_. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar antara takut ditinggal sendiri dan efek setelah di kecup Jongin.

Masih berdiri terpaku menatap Jongin yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu, Kyungsoo bingung mau melakukan apa. Ekor hitamnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri bukti ia sedang berpikir keras.

Saat membalik badan ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah televisi. Di dalam pikiran hybrid kucing itu telah merencanakan memakan bento yang berisi udang dan ikan tuna pilihannya sambil menonton acara di televisi.

Sepertinya itu ide yang menarik.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

"Aku pulang!" Jongin terkekeh sendiri setelah mengucapkan salam. Terasa janggal dilidahnya mengucapkan salam lagi di rumah. Sudah sekian lama setelah paman meninggal ia sama sekali tak pernah memberi salam ketika memasuki rumah ataupun keluar rumah.

Karena sekarang ia tidak lagi tinggal sendiri, mungkin ia harus membiasakan diri untuk mengucapkan salam.

Menunggu beberapa saat, Jongin heran tak mendengar salam balasan. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Terdengar suara televisi tapi tak ada suara yang lain. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu, Jongin mengernyit melihat televisi yang menyala tanpa ada Kyungsoo yang menontonnya. Bento yang belum termakan habis tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja ruang tamu. Dahi Jongin semakin mengernyit bingung mencari keberadaan _hybrid_ kucing itu.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_! Kyungsoo- _ya_? Kau dimana?!" Jongin melangkah lebih masuk ke dalam rumah.

Melewati dapur sepi, Kyungsoo pun tak berada di sana. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamar. "Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Terdengar suara gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi. Jika Kyungsoo adalah manusia bisa, Jongin pasti mengira jika Kyungsoo sedang mandi. Tapi mengingat Kyungsoo adalah _hybrid_ kucing dan tadi mandi siang saja ia terus menolak mandi, maka dalam kepala Jongin berpikiran lain. Ia bergegas membuka pintu kamar mandi yang untungnya tidak dikunci.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_?!"

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang diguyur _shower_ yang terus mengalir. Tubuh mungil yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap seperti tadi siang kini basah kuyup. Tubuhnya menggigil dan pucat. Jongin langsung mematikan keran dan mengguncang tubuh dingin Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo- _ya_. Sadarlah!"

Kelopak Kyungsoo perlahan membuka, tapi hanya segaris tipis. Kesadarannya mulai menipis hingga kesulitan untuk berucap, " _Hyu-hyung_ … a-api—"

Hanya dua kata itu saja yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, setelah itu Kyungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

"Sepertinya dia mengalami trauma, Jongin-ah."

Tak ada jalan lain selain manggil dokter. Jongin meminta tolong Yixing untuk datang ke apartemen untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tertidur lelap di ranjang. Pria berkulit tan itu dengan telaten mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo yang basah dengan pakaian baru yang tadi dibelinya. Sebuah piyama abu dengan gambar kucing hitam yang Kyungsoo pilih sendiri. Melihat antusias Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menyukai piyama itu, dengan senang hati Jongin membelikannya.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkannya sendirian." Jongin yang duduk ditepi ranjang, tangannya mengelus dahi Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat.

"Kau tidak usah masuk kerja dulu saja," saran Yixing.

"Tapi _Hyung_ aku—"

"Sekali-kali kau istirahatlah, Jongin-ah. Semenjak bergabung dengan tim, kau sama sekali belum mengambil cutimu. Kau terlalu serius bekerja."

Jongin termenung. Semua yang dikatakan pria berdarah China memang benar. Tak seharipun Jongin mengambil jatah cutinya. Pria itu juga bingung jika cuti ia akan melakukan apa.

Jika di hari libur saja ia gunakan hanya untuk tidur, esok paginya tubuhnya merasa kaku. Ia hobi tidur tapi jika berlebih tak bagus juga untuk kelenturan ototnya. Lebih baik masuk kerja dan berkumpul dengan yang lain sebagai pilihan terbaik Jongin.

Dari pada sendirian dirumah.

"Jika kau setuju untuk cuti, biar aku saja yang sampaikan kepada atasan. Kau jaga saja Kyungsoo." Yixing menuliskan sesuatu di kertas _note_ putih, menyobek lembar pertama dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. "Dan ini… ada resep obat penenang untuk Kyungsoo, belilah di apotek sekarang sebelum ia terbangun dan aku sementara yang akan menjaganya,"

Jongin meraih kertas itu, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Sudah sana cepat pergilah."

"Iya, aku titip Kyungsoo sebentar, _Hyung_." Jongin mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu berlari pergi.

Melihat kepergian Jongin, Yixing hanya bisa menghela napas semoga _hybrid_ kucing itu bangun setelah Jongin pulang atau semua akan kacau.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

Hal inilah yang Yixing maksudkan kenapa Kyungsoo seharusnya bangun setelah Jongin pulang. _Hybrid_ kucing itu berteriak histeris begitu melihatnya. Sosok bertelinga kucing itu mencengkeram selimut erat disertai isak tangis.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Kau pasti merasa pusing, kan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingat aku? Aku seorang dokter kenalan Jongin. Kemarin kita bertemu di klinik dan aku kemari untuk—"

"Jongin _Hyung_ dimana? _Hiks_ … Kyungsoo ingin Jongin _Hyung_."

Yixing berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Saat ia hendak menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo untuk menengangkan, belum menempel saja ekor hitam Kyungsoo menepis tangannya.

"Kyungsoo ingin Jongin _hyuuuung_! Pergi!" ulang Kyungsoo beserta teriakannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Yixing merasa gagal sebagai seorang dokter karena menangani pasien yang sama. Dokter yang seharusnya bisa menenangkan pasiennya, kini malah membuat pasiennya menangis histeris. Jelas saja Yixing bingung harus melakukan apa, terlebih karena Kyungsoo adalah pasien _hybrid_ pertamanya.

Jumlah populasi _hybrid_ di Korea Selatan masih minim, bahkan tak ada seper-sepuluh total jumlah penduduk lokal.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Kyungsoo. Jongin sedang membeli obat untukmu. Tenang dan tunggulah."

"Kyungsoo takut… Kyungsoo ingin dipeluk Jongin _Hyung_ … _hiks_ …"

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang dengan tangannya memijat keningnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Keduanya tersentak mendengar teriakan dari luar kamar. Dengan mata berbinarnya Kyungsoo menyibak selimut menuruni ranjang. Baru satu langkah ia melangkah, tubuhnya sudah oleng.

Yixing yang berada di seberang ranjang belum sempat memegangi Kyungsoo dan—

 _Bruk_.

Kucing _hybrid_ itu langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Kejadian ini tepat bersamaan dengan Jongin yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar, tapi si ketua pemadam kebakaran itu sigap berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. Bahkan Yixing pun kalah cepat.

Pria bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jongin yang telah mengangkat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan kucing itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan mengusak-usakkan wajahnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Apakah tadi sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, "Mata Kyungsoo terasa berputar, _Hyung_."

"Kau demam, rebahan di ranjang dulu, ya. _Hyung_ sudah membelikanmu bubur kuah ikan dan setelah itu minum obat. Kau mau?"

"Mauuu… tapi Kyungsoo ingin di peluk Jongin _Hyung_."

Beberapa menit menunggu dengan sabar, Yixing mulai bosan. Ia berdeham mencari perhatian dari kedua pasangan yang sedang ber- _lovey-dovey_ , "Jongin-ah, aku pamit pulang. Mulailah mencari alasannya dan segera hubungi aku." Tak menunggu jawaban Jongin, Yixing langsung mengambil jas putihnya yg tersampir di kursi tempat yang tadi ia duduk dan berlalu pergi.

Jongin yang menatap sahabatnya itu dengan alis terangkat, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat Kyungsoo memegang rahangnya meminta perhatian. Senyuman Jongin langsung terangkat. Biarlah hari ini ia memanjakan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan besok mulai mengintrogasi si mungil.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

" _Hyung_ tidak pergi bekerja?" Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang membuka mulutnya agar sesendok bubur hangat yang disuapkan Jongin masuk ke dalam mulutnya . Sebenarnya _hybrid_ itu bosan dari kemarin malam hanya makan bubur, tapi karena Jongin yang menyuapkan bubur itu ia menjadi sangat bersemangat. Sayang sekali bento tadi belum sempat ia makan.

"Aku akan dirumah… menunggumu hingga kau sembuh. Tenang saja." pagi ini Jongin menyetujui saran Yixing untuk mengambil cuti. Tidak ada salahnya ia mengambil cuti yang menumpuk dan beristirahat sejenak sembari menemani Kyungsoo.

Karena sekarang ia tak sendiri.

"Maaf jika Kyungsoo selalu merepotkan, Jongin _Hyung_." mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan ia kesulitan menelan bubur yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tak enak dengan Jongin yang melakukan semua untuknya. Kyungsoo juga tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Jongin terlalu lelah menghadapinya lalu akan mengusirnya keluar, apalagi ia belum mempunyai _collar_ dari Jongin. Tak ada satu alasan _terikat_ antara hybrid dan manusia, kapan saja bisa terlepas dengan mudah.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk tak mau meneruskan makan, Jongin menurunkan tangan kanan yang hendak menyuapi Kyungsoo lagi. "Angkat kepalamu, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis, kepalanya perlahan mendongak menatap sosok dewasa yang berada di hadapannya.

Jongin yang tak tahu perkara apa yang memberatkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia bergumam, mengapa Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan dengan mata bulat berkaca-kacanya dan bibir tebal nan sintal melengkung kebawah, apalagi dengan telinga kucing hitamnya. Boleh tidak ia memeluknya?

Jongin tersentak sadar dari lamunan gilanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengeryit kebingungan karena gelengan kepala Jongin membuatnya berpikiran jika pria itu menolak pemikiran buruknya.

Jongin yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menghela napas, meletakkan mangkuk bubur ke nakas di samping ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang di cat putih.

Pupil mata Kyungsoo membesar merasakan belaian lembut pada surai hitamnya, kemudian kelopak matanya terpejam dan mendengkur menerima kenyamanan yang Jongin berikan. Sebagai seorang yang masih memiliki jiwa kucing, ia sangat menyukai perlakuan manusia jika mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka saat mendengar kekehan lembut Jongin.

"Mengapa kau sangat menggemaskan?" sudah berulang kali Jongin memujinya seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak merasa bosan. Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya. "Kau sama sekali tak merepotkan dan aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan. Lagi pula aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kucing manis sepertimu." Percayalah jika bersama dengan Kyungsoo, jiwa merayu Jongin langsung melejit mengalahkan seorang _playboy_ kawakan.

Sebuah kedipan mata dari Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona bertabur serbuk merah. Sudah lama ia menyadari jika ia menyukai pemilik barunya. Bukan rasa suka biasa tapi juga rasa memiliki satu sama lain dengan berselimut perasaan cinta.

"Apakah kau mau melanjutkan sarapanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Keduanya tak saling berucap hingga setelah suapan terakhir.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya minum obat."

Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin selalu Kyungsoo lakukan. Ia termasuk jenis kucing patuh yang mudah disayangi, jika keduanya sudah saling cocok.

Kini keduanya berbaring di ranjang saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo menyentuh punggung tangan Jongin yang sedang mengelus pipinya. "Jongin _Hyung_?"

Semula pandangan Kyungsoo menatap piyama Jongin, kini mendongak terpaku dengan mata teduh pemilik barunya. "Kyungsoo sangaaat menyayangi Jongin _Hyung_ ~." Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi dan Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman lebih cerah daripada sinar matahari diluar. Ditambah dengan lengkungan berbentuk hati dibibir tebal itu.

Tak tahan dengan sikap manis Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan, Jongin memeluk erat _hybrid_ itu dan membenamkannya dalam dadanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." suara lirih Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pelukan.

"Eh?" Jongin membeku. Tak ia sangka jika Kyungsoo mengingatnya. Jongin tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo- _ya_." Selama beberapa menit Jongin mempertahankan posisinya.

"Jongin _Hyung_ ingin kado apa dari Kyungsoo?"

Sejenak Jongin berpikir, "Hmm… cepatlah sembuh dan temani aku jalan-jalan seperti janji kita kemarin." Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa mensejajarkan pandangan menatap paras manis Kyungsoo.

"Ky-kyungsoo sudah sembuh _Hyung_ … sekarang saja."

"Tapi mengapa wajahmu masih merah?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, tentu saja wajahnya memerah saat wajah orang yang disukainya berada dalam jarak kurang dari sepulu senti darinya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, Jongin teringat akan kejadian kemarin. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ sebaiknya kau tidur terlebih dulu dan nanti sore baru kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk di dadanya. Ia meraih dagu si mungil agar menatapnya.

"Kemarin mengapa kau bersembunyi dalam kamar mandi?"

Ada rasa nyeri saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, "Kyungsoo ta-takut api, _Hyung_."

Jongin mengernyit, setahunya kemarin tak ada api dirumahnya. "Di mana apinya?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Di televisi. Ada api di film kartun Aang… pangeran Zuko tampan, tapi apinya sangat menakutkan." Kyungsoo mengusak wajahnya pada dada Jongin mencari perlindungan dari bayangan menakutkannya.

Ingin Jongin tertawa, tapi ia lebih memilih menggigit bibir menahan. Untung saja Kyungsoo tak melihat ekpresinya. Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo takut pada api di film animasi? Dan ia tadi memuji Zuko tampan? Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak suka di hati Jongin. "Itukan hanya kartu, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Apinya besar membakar semua desa _Hyung_! Itu menakutkan!" Kyungsoo bersikeras dengan apa yang ia tonton kemarin itu menakutkan dan menjabarkan semua kejadian ditontonnya. Jongin menganggukkan kepala berusaha memakluminya. Ia menepuk punggung Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Jika kau tak suka, besok lagi pindah saluran yang lain saja... jangan seperti kemarin ya. Paham?"

"Pa-paham, _Hyung_."

"Kau sudah merasa mengantuk?"

"Iya, _Hyung_."

Obatnya mulai bekerja. "Istirahatlah dan nanti sore jika suhu tubuhmu sudah normal, ayo kita jalan-jalan merayakan ulang tahunku." Jongin terperangah melihat ekpresi terkejut Kyungsoo yang menatapnya.

"Janji, _Hyung_?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Wah!" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Baik, Kyungsoo akan tidur sekarang. Selamat pagi, _Hyung_!"

Suara kekehan mengiringi Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan mata, terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengkhayalkan kencan berdua dengan Jongin.

Senyum lembut masih terpulas di wajah tampan Jongin. Baru kali ini ada yang tidur, mengucapkan selamat pagi. Jongin semakin gemas dengan teman barunya. Ia mengelus ujung telinga kucing Kyungsoo yang berbentuk segitiga. Bulu hitamnya sangat lembut, Jongin mengaguminya dan senang menyentuhnya. Namun melihat Kyungsoo yang bergerak tak nyaman, membuat ia menghentikan usapan dan kembali terkekeh.

 _Drrtt… Drrrttt…_

Jongin melirik ponselnya yang berada di nakas. Walaupun kesusahan mengambil ponsel itu karena Kyungsoo erat memeluknya, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga.

 _From: Yixing Hyung._

 _Apa alasannya?_

Membaca pesan singkat Yixing, Jongin mengernyit. Otaknya sedikit susah mencerna karena kadar kemanisan Kyungsoo mengontaminasi aliran darah menuju otaknya pagi ini.

 _Apa alasan Kyungsoo kemarin?_

Satu lagi pesan dari Yixing mencerahkan pirikan Jongin. Ia membalas pesan itu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan sukses membuatnya menerima _spam emoticon_ stiker tertawa terbahak. Sejenak Jongin tertegun menerima pesan panjang.

 _Cobalah bantu dia untuk melihat api terlebih dulu, Jongin-ah. Perlahan saja, jangan kau paksa. Jika dia memang kesulitan, kita baru melangkah ke tahap pengobatan yang lebih intensif._

Dan Jongin bingung harus mulai dari mana.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

Udara dingin di sore hari mengiring Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri pusat keramaian kota Seoul. Sesuai janji yang Jongin ucapkan, mereka berdua menghabiskan hari ulang tahun dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat Ibu Kota Korea Selatan.

Kedua sosok yang jarang berjalan-jalan itu tertawa senang melihat pemandangan alam yang mengagumkan. Mulai dari mengunjungi Istana _Changdeok_ sampai ke _Namsan Seoul Tower_. Tak lupa keduanya mengabadikan momen mereka. Sudah ada puluhan foto Kyungsoo di dalam ponsel Jongin yang tak diketahui si objek. Mana bisa Jongin melewatkan wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi mata bulat terpesonanya saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Ekor kucingnya bergerak riang turut mengungkapkan perasaan bahagianya dan Jongin bangga bisa membuat Kyungsoo memasang wajah bahagia itu.

Baru pertama kali ini Jongin benar-benar senang menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya. Momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya ditemani sosok baru yang akan terus menemani harinya.

Jongin menoleh ke kanan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan es krim cokelat. Kini mereka sedang berjalan di daerah _Myeongdong_. Deretan ruko sudah melambai ingin mereka kunjungi.

"Jongin _Hyung_ , kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menarik tangan kanannya.

"Kita akan membeli pakaian untukmu."

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Pakaian lagi? Untuk Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, tangan kanannya reflek melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo ketika melihat ada orang yang seperti akan menubruknya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan ek krim yang masih sisa setengah jatuh di jalan. Mereka berhenti berjalan sejenak. "Kau tak apa Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

"Es krim Kyungsoo jatuh, _Hyung_." Kyungsoo mulai murung.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, "Sudah tak apa, nanti saat kita pulang mampir mini market dan _Hyung_ janji akan membelikan es krim satu ember besar untuk persediaan di rumah. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata es krim yang Jongin lontarkan, binar keceriaan memenuhi mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Benarkah _Hyung_?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap.

Senyum merakah dan bunga imajiner bertaburan di sekitar Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih, Jongin _Hyung_!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya memeluk sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai pernik _hybrid_. Sekilas toko itu seperti toko pakaian pada umumnya, tapi begitu sudah masuk kedalam mereka di sambut oleh _hybrid_ anjing yang ramah.

Sewaktu Kyungsoo terlelap, Jongin mencari informasi toko perlengkapan _hybrid_ lewat internet dan toko yang mereka kunjungi sekarang adalah pusatnya.

Jongin tak bosan melihat binar kekaguman Kyungsoo menatap pakaian yang terpajang di etalase dan bagian dalam toko. _Hybrid_ itu juga tersenyum saat menyadari sejenisnya yang sedang berbelanja bersama pemiliknya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat teman sesama _hybrid_ sebanyak ini. Memang tak terlalu banyak. Mungkin sekitar sepuluhan _hybrid_ yang ada disini tapi Kyungsoo merasa senang hingga senyum tak lekang dari wajahnya. Bahkan ia sendirian mengelilingi toko dan meninggalkan Jongin yang berjalan ke pusat informasi.

Seperti kata Jongin yang membebaskannya memilih pakaian yang ia sukai, tak sadar Kyungsoo sudah memenuhi tangannya dengan tumpukan pakaian. Puas dengan semua paikaian yang ia pilih, pandangannya kembali menyusuri toko. Mata bulatnya berbinar melihat banyak topi yang terpajang dan langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. "Waaahh~"

"Mau pilih yang mana Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Kyungsoo tersentak melihat keberadaan Jongin di belakangnya. Tak merasa bersalah, Jongin terkekeh mengambil semua pakaian yang tersampir ditangan mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya. "Kau kucing hitam yang menyukai warna hitam ya. Kau mau topi hitam itu juga?" Jongin hanya memaklumi melihat pakaian yang Kyungsoo pilih hampir semuanya berwarna hitam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersemangat.

Dengan senang hati Jongin mengambil topi yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, "Apakah ada yang kau perlukan lagi?"

Kini Kyungsoo menggeleng. Raut puas tergambar diparas manisnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari makan!"

Satu hari ditanggal 14 Januari mereka berdua habiskan seefektif mungkin berdua. Meskipun tak ada lilin dan kue, tapi ia menerima kado kebersamaan yang sungguh berharga.

Jongin memilih makan di _fastfood_ terdekat. Ia sengaja tak membeli _cake_ untuk mengantisipasi agar Kyungsoo tak teringat dengan kebakaran kemarin. "Ayo dimakan, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Ayam adalah makanan kesukaanku," Jongin memperkenalkan restoran ayam langganannya.

"Tak baik jika selalu makan _fast food_ , _Hyung_."

Alis Jongin terangkat setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku tak bisa memasak, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Harap maklum jika aku sering memesan ayam, ya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana jika mulai besok pagi Kyungsoo yang memasak?"

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Kyungsoo sangat suka memasak, _Hyung_! Sangat sangat _saaaaangat_ suka." dengan bangga Kyungsoo menceritakan keahlian memasaknya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita belanja bulanan?" Jongin sangat menikmati pemandangan si mungil yang tertarik dengan usulnya. Mengabaikan tadi Kyungsoo sempat protes dengan _fast food_ , kucing itu lahap memakan paha ayam hingga hanya bersisi tulang.

"Ayo, _Hyung_ kita belanja~"

Tak pernah Jongin berpikir jika Kyungsoo sangat suka berbelanja. "Aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, _Hyung_?"

Jongin merogoh sakunya mengambil kotak persegi panjang seukuran ponsel, "Sewaktu kau sibuk memilih pakaian, aku membeli ini." Ia mengulurkan kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat _hybrid_ itu membola dengan mulut terbuka. Hati-hati Kyungsoo menyentuh kotak itu dan membukanya. Sebuah _collar_ hitam dengan lebar sekitar 1,5 cm yang mempunyai garis silver ditengah terhubung dengan permata berbentuk tapak kaki kucing kecil beserta nama Kyungsoo disana. "Ini untuk Kyungsoo, _Hyung_?"

"Iya." Jongin menikmati ekspresi terkagum Kyungsoo melihat _collar_ barunya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo melompat dari kursinya, melangkah menuju pria pemberi _collar_. "Pasangkan, _Hyung_! Pasangkan dileher Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri dipangkuan Jongin tak menyadari para pelanggan restoran turut gemas dengan sikapnya.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut terlebih dahulu lalu meraih _collar_ hitam itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya mengaitkan sisi pojok _collar_ satu sama lain, "Sudah. Sangat pas sekali." Manik cokelat gelapnya mengamati leher putih Kyungsoo yang telah terpasang _collar_ pemberiannya. Ukurannya sangat pas dan terlihat cocok dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat manis," puji Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Jongin _Hyung_." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher dan mencium aroma tubuh yang maskulin milik Jongin. Ia sangat bahagia sudah terikat sah. Menepis semua pemikiran buruk yang terbersit dalam pikirannya karena ia sudah menjadi milik Kim Jongin.

Paham dengan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum kepada para pelanggan lain memohon maklum.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

Tak pernah Jongin sangka jika memiliki _hybrid_ dirumah akan sangat menyenangkan seperti yang ia rasakan selama dua bulan ini. Ia tak menyayangkan Kyungsoo datang terlambat di kehidupannya. Karena pasti sebuah rencana kehidupan selalu berjalan pas sesuai dengan porsinya masing-masing.

Waktu pertama jongin mempekenalkan dapurnya, ada binar kebahagiaan dimata bulat _hybrid_ itu dan juga ekor kucingnya berayun bersemangat. Namun, begitu melihat nyala api kompor, kucing itu berteriak kencang, melarikan diri dikamar mandi. Mengguyurkan shower membasahi tubuhnya. Untung saja Jongin cepat menghentikannya.

Kyungsoo masih ketakutan jika melihat bara api, bahkan Jongin sampai mengganti kompor gasnya menjadi kompor listrik sehingga Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hobi memasaknya. Semua Jongin lakukan agar ia bisa melihat gurat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Tak pernah Jongin mengelak jika ada suatu perasaan tumbuh dihatinya kian hari selama ia tinggal berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

Pagi hari saling membangunkan, sarapan dan makan malam bersama, bercerita keseharian mereka, hingga tidur di atas ranjang yang sama dalam posisi berpelukan.

Perlahan Jongin membantu Kyungsoo menghilangkan rasa traumanya terhadap api. Bahkan pria itu membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat pelatihan pemadam kebakaran pada saat ia menjadi ketua tim yang melatih anggota pemadam kebakaran baru. Tentu saja kucing itu sangat histeris waktu pertama kalinya melihat ruangan simulasi yang dipenuhi kobaran api, ia sampai mencakar lengan kekar Jongin hingga berdarah. Namun, begitu ia melihat darah yang mengalir, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. _Hybrid_ itu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan menjilati luka cakarannya. Sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo mempunyai kemauan untuk maju sendiri. Tanpa teduga ia mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Yixing dan tak jarang ia konsultasi tentang traumanya.

Terhitung dari hari itu Kyungsoo melatih traumanya sendiri sekaligus menjadi asisten Jongin di _camp_ pelatihan. Kyungsoo lebih memilih ikut ke _camp_ daripada dirumah selama satu bulan tanpa Jongin. Ia memaksakan dirinya sendiri karena Jongin, tapi paksaan itu menyenangkan untuknya apalagi ia bebas bermanja pada Jongin ketika waktu istirahat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di tenda berdua yang selalu terdengar suarah terkekeh geli karena Jongin sangat gemar menggelitiki tubuh sensitif Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

"Kau sudah tak takut lagi, Kyungsoo- _ya_?" senyuman lebar dari Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Kucing hitam itu sekarang sungguh berani dan tangguh sehingga masuk dalam tim pemadam kebakaran dengan status tetap menjadi asisten Jongin. Pendengaran kucingnya yang tajam membantunya mencari suara minta tolong seseorang yang terjebak dalam kolam api.

Kyungsoo menyamankan duduknya bersandar pada tubuh Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya dengan pandangan lurus menatap layar datar televisi.

"Kau sudah tak takut menonton Avatar?" tanya Jongin berserta kekehen tapi berakhir dengan teriakan karena Kyungsoo mencubitnya.

"Jongin _Hyung_ diam! Zuko sangat tampan saat mengendalikan api. Lihat itu!"

Jongin mendengus dan berdecak. Setelah Kyungsoo sembuh dari traumanya entah mengapa dia malah jadi kesal karena Kyungsoo gemar sekali menonton film Avatar terlebih melihat si Pangeran negara api itu. Bahkan minggu kemarin saat mereka berbelanja, kucing itu merengek meminta dibelikan _action figure_ Zuko. Walaupun kesal, mau tak mau ia membelikan _action figure_ –sialan itu- dan tak terduga ia mendapat berkah sebuah kecupan manis dari Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah Jongin bersinar dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau lebih suka Zuko atau aku?" entah mengapa Jongin sama sekali tak sadar jika pertanyaannya itu kekanakan.

Lima detik keheningan dengan latar belakang Sokka yang bertengkar Katara. Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya beranjak dari sofa, lalu berbalik mengadap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Empat bulan tinggal bersama seolah membalikkan sifat mereka. Kini Jongin lebih manja daripada Kyungsoo dan untungnya _hybrid_ kucing itu pengertian.

Jongin mengerjap saat Kyungsoo menduduki paha dan menghadapnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, "Kyungsoo sayang dengan Jongin _Hyung_. Sangat sayang dan jangan ragukan itu, _Hyung_."

Desiran menyenangkan di jantung Jongin membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bersikap kekanakan karena terlena dengan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan Jongin, Kyungsoo- _ya_." Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo.

 _Hybrid_ itu terkikik mendengar ucapan Jongin yang meniru cara pengucapannya.

"Kalau begitu Kyungsoo apakah mau menjadi pacar Jongin?"

Masih tengan tawa lepas, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membatu setelah mencerna pertanyaan Jongin. "Jongin _Hyung_ mau jadi pacar Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Mengapa kau membalik pertanyaanku?" Jongin mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo gemas. "Jadi, Kyungsoo mau atau tidak? Karena aku sungguh-sungguh," Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Kyungsoo dan berbisik dengan suara dalamnya ,"Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Sontak peredaran darah Kyungsoo berhenti dipipi menimbulkan bias kemerahan menghiasi paras manisnya. Desiran suara berat Jongin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri sampai ia kesulitan untuk membuka bibir, membalas pengakuan cinta itu. Kyungsoo membalasnya denga anggukan dan memeluk melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. "Kyungsoo juga mencintai Jongin _Hyung_."

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat menyalurkan perasaan mereka. "Bolehkah Kyungsoo mencium Jongin _Hyung_?" lirih Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian Jongin mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya. "Tanpa bertanya pun, aku akan menciummu duluan." ia memberi seringai miring tampan yang mampu mempercepat detak jantung Kyungsoo.

"Lagi, _Hyung_." jemari Kyungsoo memainkan kancing kemeja Jongin sambil menatap malu-malu.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menuruti kemauan kekasihku." Jongin langsung merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada sofa dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Jongin _Hyung_ , terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo." ujar Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengecup pipinya. Pipinya terangkat, tersenyum geli ketika Jongin mengusap hidung mereka. "Akulah yang beruntung mendapatkamu, Kyungsoo-ya."

.

-.o0o.-

 **END**

-.o0o.-

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

Ada satu chapter lagi tentang epilog dan ratenya naik hehehe


End file.
